1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submersible motor and more particularly, to a high-speed, high-capacity, bi-directional reversible submersible motor that is small-sized and does not cause significant vibration during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a submersible motor for use in an aquarium. According to this design, the submersible motor comprises a housing 1. The housing 1 has a cylindrical chamber 11. A winding 14 is mounted inside the housing 1 around the chamber 11. A shaft 12 is inserted into the cylindrical chamber 11, having a vane wheel 13 provided at the front side thereof and suspending outside the housing 1 and a magnet 15 provided at the rear side thereof. When electric current is connected to the winding 14, the magnet 15 is induced to rotate, thereby causing the vane wheel to pump water. This design of submersible motor consumes much electric energy, and causes a high noise during operation. Further, the design of submersible motor pumps water in one single direction only.